Bully Problems
by total-fangirl-feels
Summary: When Annabeth was younger she was bullied by Nancy Bobofits, and now that she's older she promised herself to help anyone who was being bullied. She sees Percy being bullied and helps him using an... interesting method. When he transfers top Annabeth's school they become good friends and maybe something more?
1. Food Court Bullies

"-and he was all, like, 'ahhh'!" Piper finished in between laughter. I snorted unattractively. The rest of our little clique were all guffawing as Piper concluded her story of her camping trip with her father, there had been this beaver and- you know what? Nevermind, that's another story for another time.

Silena, one of my closest friends, had convinced us all to the mall on this Saturday afternoon. So, after being dragged around in Silena's favorite store, Forever 21 for what seemed like an eternity,we were all starving. Craving some meat-on-a-pretzel we decided to go to the food court to a Japanese restaurant.

We went to find a table to fit the six of us, while we sent Reyna to get some food. I scanned the food court and found a booth towards the Taco Bell and dragged my friends over. We all sat down on the cushioned seats and soon Hazel had started a conversation about who-knows-what, I wasn't paying attention. I was more focused on a boy across the room who seemed to have gotten on some guys' bad sides. I watched as a black haired boy was shoved by a much more muscular dude in a red letterman's jacket. The teen to the letterman's right gave him a fistbump.

" Earth to Annabeth," Silena said as she waved a hand in front of my face. I broke out of my slight daze and turned to face my friends and beholded Rachel, the artist of the group, Piper, the caring one, Silena, the more girly of us, Hazel, the shy and quiet person, and Reyna, who is the more responsible one.

I looked back over to the boy and said, " Houston, we have a problem." They followed my line of vision and guessed what said problem was. " What do you want us to do." Piper asked.

Back in middle school I had been bullied by a girl named Nancy Bobofits. So, now I definitely had sympathy towards the bullied.

" Nothing, I got this." I said in a confident voice, acting like I had a plan. I know for a fact that guys have sensitive egos, so if I were to go up to them and just defend the poor guy, the bullies' first reaction would be along the lines of " Oh, you need a _girl_ to protect you?" and then the dude would get mad and it would just be worse. So, to keep that from happening I have to come up with some other means to help the kid.

"Okay, if you're sure. We'll be here." Hazel replied. I walked over to where the boys were and stopped a good twenty feet away to observe the situation. Now that I was closer I could see the boy with black hair also had green eyes and a tan complexion. He wasn't bad looking, and seemed close to my age, not that I was interested or anything. The other two seemed like the jock type and complete jerks.

Then an idea hit me, and I ran back over to my friends, who all looked confused at my sudden return. "Wha-" I cut Reyna off, " Silena, I need to borrow some lipstick, do you have any that would look good on me?" She grinned and picked up her bag from under the table and dug through it, pulling out two sticks of color. " Pink or pink?" I rolled my eyes, " Whichever will look best." She smirked, "Ahh, pink it is!" I cracked a smile as she handed lipstick number two over. "Thanks," I said after applying it and handing it over. I took a deep breath and ran over to the boys. "Babe!" I squealed in a totally non-Annabeth fashion. I tackled the green-eyed boy and kissed him deeply. He seemed more shocked than anything else. I pulled away to breath and feigned surprise at the jocks standing a few feet away.

" Oh, sorry! Did I interrupt something?" I sent a subtle wink in the green-eyed boy's direction. " I just haven't seen you in _so_ long, gods, I love you." The boy seemed to have caught on, "Baby, I saw you Tuesday, it hasn't been that long. Not that I didn't enjoy the kiss, another one?" He leaned in, I glared at him discreetly before saying, " Babe! Not here!" I giggled, then mentally gagged. Grabbing my "boyfriend's" hand I said, "How 'bout we go to your house? Your mom doesn't get off until 3:00 on Saturdays, right?" He nodded, "Bye," I said to the jocks before walking off with the boy's hand in mine.

"What was that?" The boy murmured. I responded out of the side of my mouth, " That was me saving your ass, that's what." I pulled him into a Penny's and asked him, "What's your name? I do _not_ want to keep refering to you as 'babe', I hate pet names." He smiled, " Percy, what's your's, _babe_." I rolled my eyes before saying, "Annabeth, Annabeth Chase." He did a mock bow, "And, to what, Ms. Chase, do I own the honor of kissing you." " You seemed to be having difficulties with those idiots, and I assumed it wouldn't help your street cred, if a girl had to stick up for you." Percy blushed slightly, " You assumed correct. But, um, I have a girlfriend." Now it was my turn to blush, " I wasn't trying to, um, sorry?" He chuckled, " It's okay, you didn't know but, if Chase and Alex tell Calypso, _you're_ explaining." I furrowed my eyebrows, " How would I do that?" " I'll call you." He said that like it was obvious, I took out a pen and wrote down my number on his arm, "There, I guess I'll see ya around," I said, turning around. Then Percy grabbed my arm and asked, " What school do you go to?" I smiled and said, " Goode High." He looked excited and said, "Really? That's where I'm transferring!" He grinned. " Maybe I'll see you in some of my classes. Bye Percy." I turned back around again as he said, " You bet, babe!"


	2. Splitting Up

**A/N: Hi everyone! This is my first story that I'm actually going to stick with, so yeah. I'm not going to set an updating date, because I'll just fail both, you, and myself, so I'm just going to update when I have time. But, I** _ **love**_ **reading reviews. So, feel free to do so, and suggestions are appreciated! Plus, you can always PM me. So, let's get on with the chapter :P**

 _Percy Jackson P.O.V._

 _Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Urghhhh, I slapped the 'off' button of my alarm clock, and buried my head under my pillows. "Percy, I made waffles!" I hear my mom yelling from the kitchen, " Are they blue?" A chuckle erupted from the other end of our apartment, I assume it's my mom's. " Of course! What other color could they be?"

I flipped my covers off my body, then swung my legs off the side of the bed. I opened my closet to find an outfit to wear, green crewshirt, blue sweatshirt, blue dress shirt, red muscle shirt, blue, blue, blue. Hmmm, I have a lot of blue. I pulled out the green crewshirt and grabbed some dark-washed jeans out of my dresser.

After pulling the outfit on I headed out of my room and into the kitchen to join my mother and new step-dad, Paul. Paul's actually the reason I'm transferring to Goode. He's an English teacher there and now that he's my step-dad Mom wants me have him at school with me to help me when my dyslexia.

So, as of next week I'll be a good student, see what I did there? Goode, good, _Goode_ student. Nevermind, I'm ashamed.

I grabbed a plate from the cupboards and piled on waffles and bacon. Shoveling it all into my mouth, I sighed in deliciousness, " Mom, this is _so_ goooooood" Mom shook her head fondly, " Perseus Jackson how many times do I have to tell you not to talk with your mouth full?" I swallowed, " Sorry, I gotta go." I picked up my plate and set it in the sink, and grabbed my backpack off the couch. " Love ya, bye!" Slamming the door shut, I hurried down the sidewalk towards the school.

.

"Are you cheating on me?! Perseus Jackson, I swear if you're cheating on me, I'm going to personally kill you." I grabbed my girlfriend's wrists, " Calypso, I promise I would _never_ cheat on you!" A tear escaped her eyelid, " Then, why'd Chase come up to me this morning telling me you left the mall to go have sex with some blonde yesterday?" I scrunched my eyebrows together,

" Cally, you know Chase hates me. You should never believe anything he says about me." She took a step forward, " Did you or did you not make out with a girl for, like ten minutes yesterday?" She asked. I put my hand on the back of my neck, " Well, it was more like three…"

 _Slap_.

I clasped my cheek, " Shit! Ow," _That_ hurt, " You idiot." Calypso whispered, before taking off down the hall. I slammed my locker shut and ran my hand through my hair. I then pulled out my phone and clicked the phone icon. I dialed my arm-number.

" _Hello?"_

"Uh… Hi. This is Percy, the guy you-"

" _Oh, yeah! I remember you, why are you calling me?"_

" My girlfriend hates me now, thanks to you."

" _Hey! I take offence to that,_ I _was helping you._ "

" I'm going to hand the phone to my girlfriend and you better explain."

" _Fine._ "

" I'll call you back when I find her, bye."

Well, this sucks. I then, ran off down the hall after my girlfriend.

.

I found her in our usual spot. The back gardens, I'm gonna miss this place the most. " I thought I'd find you here." I said, making her jump in surprise. " I don't want to talk to you, Percy."

" Well, you're in luck, I'm not the one who's going to talk to you."

Callie turned so her back was no longer facing me, " You're not?"

I grabbed my phone from my pocket and dialed Annabeth again, "Nope," I said as I handed the phone to my girlfriend.

" _Hello?"_

Callie looked uncomfortable.

"Hi?"

" _Um, who is this?_ "

" Calypso," She seemed uncertain.

" _Oh! Yeah, Percy's girlfriend?"_

"At the moment _x_ -girlfriend." She said coldly. That hurt.

" _Um, yeah, that's my fault."_

Realization appeared on Calypso's face

" You bitch! I can't believe you would just go home and have sex with my boyfriend!"

" _Sex?! I did_ not _have sex with your boyfriend ! I swear._ "

" Then, what did you do?"

" _I kissed him, but he didn't kiss back or anything, he honestly didn't know what was going on, and I didn't know he had a girlfriend, either._ "

Callie rolled her eyes, " Do you always kiss random strangers?"

" _No! Look he was getting shit from some guys at the food court and it was about to break out into a fight, so I thought I'd' try to break it up._ "

" So you _kissed_ him? What about that makes sense?"

" _Well… the fact that he's kind of attractive helped with my decision making…"_

" You think?" She said sarcastically.

" _Hey, I got to go, just don't break up with Percy over this, it was my fault, not his._ _Bye!_ "

" Bye."

Calypso hung up the phone then handed it back to me, "Sooooooo, how's it going?" I said lamely. She smiled, " When I found out you had "cheated" on me I thought that was why you've been distent lately, but now I now that's not the case, why?" I rubbed the back of my neck, " Calypso, I'm transferring, to Goode, Goode High." She furrowed her eyebrows, " What?"

" Next week I'm no longer going to be a Lincoln student. My Mom's having me transfer." Disappointment collected on her face, " Are, are we gonna be okay?" I sighed, " I don't know, that's all the way on west side Manhattan." " So, is that you breaking up with me?" She said heatedly, I ran my hand through my hair, "I don't know, Callie." She started walking towards me before leaning in and enclosing her lips in my own. I brought my hands down to her hips as she rose her's to my hair. We broke apart and I said, " Does this mean we're gonna be okay?" She shook her head, " No, that was a goodbye kiss." She said sadly as started walking off.

.

 **A/N: So, what do you think? Happy early Thanksgiving by the way, I am** _ **so**_ **excited for pie and deviled eggs. We're having Thanksgiving this weekend for my Mom's side of the family then next weekend we're having it with my Dad's side so YAY double food! Happy Holidays people!**


End file.
